


I Knew I Loved You

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supercorp Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: Kara takes Lena on a first date
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/gifts).

> A short Fic, something soft and fluffy for all of you Supercorp Fam, I know our girls are in a bad place right now, but I believe they will get through this, rebuild and be stronger than ever. Remember Supercorp is Endgame! 
> 
> This story was inspired by the song I Knew I loved You by Savage Garden
> 
> (I came up with this quickly, so all mistakes are my own)

It is early afternoon; Lena is sitting in her office. The warm sun was hitting her back and it reminds her of a certain blonde superhero. She tries to push the image of Kara out of head but she is finding it difficult to concentrate on her project as she is both nervous and excited for their first date. Kara hadn’t mentioned where they were going, she liked to be prepared and this new feeling was making her aspersive but in a good way. Lena took out her phone and decided to shoot Kara a quick text to ease her mind.

Is there anything I should know about tonight?

K: Nope, oh yeah dress causal, wear pants

L: Pants??

K: You’ll see 😊 

L: Can I at least know where we are going?

K: It’s a surprise, you will love it, I promise. I’ll pick you up a 7 from your apartment x

L: Okay, can’t wait x

Lena smiled and put her phone back on her desk. She sighs gently and forced herself to go back to work. Half past five quickly came around and she started packing to go home and get ready. Arriving home, she takes a quick shower and settles for her light green sweater and black jeans. She was just finishing her hair, when she hears a soft knock from her balcony door. Lena walks in the living room and sees Kara in her Super suit and she can’t help but smile sweetly at her. Kara’s eyes are fixated on Lena as she watches her cross the room and open the door. Kara has a wide grin and her eyes sparkle as Lena opens the door. “Hi, wow! you look beautiful” Kara said. Lena averts her eyes down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking back at Kara with a smile “Thank you”. They both stand there looking at each other for a few moments, before Kara snaps out of it. “Um, shall we go” as she offers her hand to Lena. Lena looks at Kara's hand, she smiles at Kara before taking it. Kara pulls Lena gently towards her. 

Lena’s breath hitched as she realized how close to Kara’s body she was. Kara smiles and asks “Um, can I, I mean, I can I put my hands on your waist please”. Lena gave her a small smile “Of course”. Even though they had hugged so many times and Lena had been carried by Kara, this was all new and both of them was feeling a little nervous. Kara gently put her hands-on Lena’s waist and asked her to stand on her feet. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara slowly began to rise in to warm summer evening. Floating high above Lena’s apartment building, the city looked so beautiful, but Kara only had eyes for Lena. Lena was in awe, I mean she had seen the city from this height before, but being up there with Kara, she was starting have a new appreciation for it. Kara whispers in Lena’s ear “Do you trust me?”, Lena gets a little tingling feeling as she feels Kara’s breath on her skin “Yes, of course, what do you have in mind?” she asked curiously. “This” Kara moved one hand at time to Lena’s hands and positions them so they laying down in the air facing each other. 

Lena looked a little nervous, but Kara assured her she wouldn’t let go. They had their eyes fixed on each other. Kara had the biggest smile as she watched Lena taking in their surroundings. They floated like this for a few moments before Kara let go of one hand and moved her body to Lena’s side and slid one arm around Lena’s waist. Lena had a moment of panic, her heart was beating fast, but quickly realized what Kara was doing and relaxed in to her embrace. Kara looked at her and said “Are you ready?” “Yes” Lena said a bit unsure, but she trusted Kara with fibre of being. Kara sweetly smile and began moving them forward slowly, so Lena could enjoy the flight to their destination. They flew above the city; Kara’s heart was full of happiness because she was finally able to share this experience with Lena when their lives or city was not at risk. It was something she had wanted to for so long and she could hardly believe it was happening. They landed on top of the DEO and Kara gently put Lena down and put her glasses back on and her suit dementalized. Lena looked puzzled, Kara smiled and quickly explained why they were there. “I know this doesn’t look like the most romantic place to take someone on a first date, but it is private and it’s the perfect spot to watch the sunset”. Lena turned towards where Kara was pointing, the sky was full of oranges, pinks and light blues covering the city in amazing colour. “Wow, beautiful!” Lena exclaimed, Kara wasn’t looking at the sunset, she was watching Lena “Yeah, beautiful” she said dreamily, Lena gave a sided way look and raised her eyebrow, she smirks as she realized Kara was looking directly at her, a blush drew across her cheeks. She gently bumped her shoulder into Kara “I meant the sunset” Kara grinned “Oh yeah, that to” Lena giggled and leant into Kara’s side and buried her head into Kara’s neck. Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested her head on top of Lena’s. 

They watched the sun sink into the horizon in a comfortable silence. Kara’s stomach grumble, which made Lena giggle again “Hungry are we” “When am I not!” Kara said and Lena playfully teased “True, I don’t think there is ever a time when you are not”. Kara pouted and Lena smiled, she reached up and gently ran her finger over Kara’s pout. She quickly recoiled her hand “Sorry”, Kara caught her hand and smiled “It’s fine” they air felt heavy and time seemed to stand still as they gazed at each other. Kara licked her lips and began to lean in. Lena closed her eyes, she swallowed and gently exhaled “We should eat” Kara stopped and eagerly agreed “Yes, yes um food”. She backed up and started fidgeting with her fingers “Right, yes food” Kara spun around and mentally scolded herself for moving too quickly. She walked towards an area with a curtain concealing it. She drew back the curtain to reveal an intimate seating area. With fairy lights and candles giving the area a warm glow. Kara had filled the space with flowers, pillows and all of Lena’s favourite foods. Lena’s eye lit up as she saw the effort and the attention to detail Kara had gone to make this a special evening. She put her hand on Kara’s forearm and looked at Kara with such warmth “You didn’t have to go to this trouble just for me”. Kara rested her hand on top of Lena’s and softly spoke “Yes, I did” with that she took Lena’s hand and entwined their fingers as she led them to sit and eat.

The conversation was light and full of laugher and gently touches. Which made both women blush a little with each touch. It was like they couldn’t get enough, their skin tingled from the heat and the loss of contact from either of them, left them both craving more. The evening pasted and the moon began to rise. The air turned a little chilly and Lena shivered. Kara frowned and then her face softens and she gestured to Lena to snuggle into her body. Lena moved in closer into Kara’s space and Kara wrapped her arms around her. Lena happily sighed and rested head on Kara’s shoulder. They fit together perfectly; it was like puzzle pieces connecting together. “Are you warming up?” Kara asked, “hmm, yes thank you” Lena answered as she shifted her body to snuggle deeper and Kara cuddled her tighter. “This has been a wonderful evening; I don’t want it to end” Lena omitted. Kara pulled back a little so she could look at her “It’s not over yet, there is one more place I want to take you” she grinned. Lena was intrigue. 

They land in alley at the waterfront and Kara puts her glasses back on. They step out on to the street hand in hand. “I love this place; the water is always claiming and I love the way the city lights dance on the water at night” Kara said “Plus there is a really nice Ice cream parlour down here” she added with a big grin. Lena giggled and playfully teased “Well, if you are good, I’ll buy you an Ice cream” Kara beamed at her “I’m always good” she playfully smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Lena giggled and linked her arm through Kara’s as they walked towards the Ice cream parlour. They walked slowly back along the front enjoying their Ice cream. After a while Lena stopped and turned to face Kara. Kara was just finishing the last of hers up, when Lena bopped her on the nose with her ice-cream. Kara’s eyes went wide and she stood there a gape. Lena just chuckled and Kara’s face turned in to a smile before she got a devilish look and she started coming closer to Lena with her fingers wiggling in front of her. Lena realized what she had started “No, wait” she raised her hand in front and she tried to back up, but Kara was too quick. Kara’s hands were on her, tickling her sides. Lena squealed and she tried to wriggle out of it. They both laughed, until finally Kara stopped and wraps Lena up in a tight embrace. Breathing heavy, Kara looks at Lena intensely, before Lena leans forward and Kara closes the gap. Their lips meet, the kiss is soft and tender. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, placing one hand behind her head deepening the kiss. Kara gently pushes her tongue inside Lena’s mouth, as their tongue’s dance together, a moan escapes Lena’s throat. Kara smiles in to the kiss, after a while they pull apart and Lena Leans her forehead against Kara’s, she closes her eyes for moment she lets out a blissful sigh.  
Kara pulls back a little so she can look at Lena. She strokes the side of Lena face with her thumb and draws along Lena’s bottom lip. Lena smiles “Thank you, tonight was perfect” Kara smiles back and says “You don’t have to thank me, you deserve this Lena and if you will let me, I will show you every day, just how special you are to me”.  
Lena beams at her, her eyes were full of love and she leans in a kisses Kara again.


End file.
